The future of Daine and Numair
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Well, daine and numairoriginalare deceased, but in the future, there will be another entire generation of characters with the same name.Love lasts beyond death
1. Chapter 1

This song is by the tune of Avril Lavigne's song -Who Knows?-

The theme is that Daine's home was attacked a few years before the book. She travels to Carthak and guess whom she meets? Numair. They fall in together. Numair is still running away and meets Daine, he gets a fleeting glimpse of someone whose life is worse off than his. Together, as student and teacher, they meet Alanna, Jon, and other stuff. This is based on my newest fanfic, it will come up soon. Basically, that is the plot line. Yea. Has fluff(the story)The friggin song belongs to AL and the characters (how much ever I wanna own them)(hinthint) belong to Tammy. P

Band music

Why do ya look so familiar?

I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what ya do just keep on laughing

1 thing's true

It's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Instrumental

How do you always have an opinion

How do always find the best way to compromise

We don't need to have a reason

We don't need anything

We're just wasting time

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do just keep on laughing

I'm telling you

It's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen

Do what ya do just keep on laughing

1 thing's true

It's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Find yourself cuz I can't find ya

Be yourself, who are ya?

Find yourself cuz I can't find ya

Be yourself, who are ya?

Who knows what could happen do what you do just keep on laughing

1 thing's true

It's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen do what you do just keep on laughing

1 thing's true

It's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Ok, I know that these are just the lyrics, but listen to the song, then read the story. It makes a great difference.


	2. POV's

The previous chapter contains the song, so, yea. I don't own anything, I wanna own Numair, but…they belong to Tammy.P. I am so envious. I will be writing this chapter in POV's. This is so that I can adeptly describe their escapes. Wait, did I just speak monotone? I'm one step closer to Numair! Imagine that this takes place in the future, only all the characters are named the same. That is how the song fits, remember-why do ya look so familiar?-

Daine

I am scared. I, I got home, and I found ruins. It was ravished with flames. There were only charred remains. I don't know what to do. I'm alone in the woods and I can only go to the wolves. I was in my home for two days, burying the dead. It reeks of spilt blood and death. That hateful lust which Hakkon echoed is all around. After that, people came. I hate them... After all, my mother helped them in their times of need. They didn't bother enough to come and help. What kind of people are they? Ungrateful. I ran to the wolves. Now I am with them. They are helping me avenge them. I will hunt with my wolf brothers. I will avenge my loved ones. They even killed the chickens! The stupid ignorant chickens. How much greed? They didn't even take them for food! Why did they kill in the first place? I am at their camp. I have helped the wolves pick off 3 shifts of sentries. Now, cloud, the only survivor bit me hard and woke me. I realized that I was making it easier for the hunters to find me. I am horrified. If I get caught, I will be eaten and my hide will be stretched across a frame for someone's mantle piece. Cloud woke me up. I am grateful to her. I am going to go to the place where dreams come true. Tortall. I'm sure I can get respect there. I hope.

Numair

That evil god's cursed man is after my blood. I am so lucky. I managed to get out of Carthak alive. Orzone is going to be the death of me. I have boarded a ship to Tortall, the place where dreams come true. I hope to the Graveyard Had that I am valued for my magic. I am a black robe…


End file.
